The Chaotic Tales of the Kururugi Household
by Skiperella
Summary: The crazy but cute tales of a certain honorary brittanian and his rebellious husband as they raise their two boys in this chaotic world they all share now.Finally Lemony goodness!Suzalulu.AU.OC's!
1. Family Portrait

_Author's Note: _

_Hello! Welcome to this funny story of our favorite code Geass couples (Suzalulu) and what theyre lives would be like if they made a family! I got the idea from a doushinji I read a while back. So please review this story, and give me any suggestions or things you may want to happen later. I'm always open to new stuff! No flamers =]_

_**Plus, this story is kind of AU, basically the changes are**__: (1) Nunnally and Lelouch were banished, and Nunnally was handicapped and blinded still, but Lelouch never met C.C. which led him to (2) a normal life, excluding (3) having a medical condition at birth that he gives him the capability to have children._

_~Review my pre-addicted followers~_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One – "Family Portrait"**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

"_Dace Alexander Kururugi_, you stop messing with those wires, this instant!" Lelouch yelled at his son, as his command was returned with a sorrowful whine and a gaze of his same lavender orbs.

It had been seven years since he had been a senior at Ashford Academy, and Suzaku had proposed to his fiver-year boyfriend on graduation day. The raven-haired male was surprised, but eventually said yes to the young cadet. The couple had a grand summer wedding with all their friends and family in attendance. During the two's honeymoon (which when they finally consummated their relationship) the young, 18-year old prince found out he was pregnant, and tried to figure out a way to tell his newlywed husband about it when they had returned back home.

_-Flashback-_

"_Suzaku…I have to tell you something" Lelouch said in a saddened tone as he watched his husband flip through a reality magazine, sitting on his and Nunnally's living room couch._

"_Sure, what is it?...Hey! This place looks pretty nice" One bedroom, two bath-"said Suzaku before he was interrupted by the britannian male, 'we might need to buy something way bigger'". Suzaku looked up to the standing raven, with a confused look on his tanned features. _

"_What do you mean by that?" he whispered, closing the reality catalog, and turn towards Lelouch who was taking a seat beside him._

"_I might be…kinda…pregnant" Lelouch murmured. Amethyst irises met with emerald ones, as he watched his husband's eye's pop out at him in true horror. _

"_B-But I used protection" the eleven whispered. He had known about the prince's (rare) condition, Virgravida, which gave males the ability to carry children like a women, when their still in their mother's womb._

"_They don't always work"._

_The couple sat in an awkward silence, while sneaking glances at the other through worried eyes. Suzaku took a deep breathe and sighed heavily, as he stared at his lover's flat torso._

"_So…there's a little person in there, huh?" Suzaku chuckled, as he patted the brit's warm tummy. "Maybe __**'persons'**__" the blushing banished prince replied, as he placed his dainty hand overtop the eleven's rough one. "Why you think there might be more than one?" Suzaku asked in curiosity, continuously rubbing the brit's stomach._

"_I just have a feeling" Lelouch responded in a hushed tone, while his hands moved with Suzaku's repetitive motion._

"_You're not mad?" the obsidian-haired male asked in a soft voice._

"_A bit surprised, but certainly not angry" replied Suzaku. He raised his dark hand to brush the raven's black bangs off his face to show his blood-warm cheeks. _

"_You're gonna be great" the eleven whispered, as he leaned in closer towards his partner with a beaming smile. "__**Were**__ going to be great" the ebony-hired male corrected, pressing his pale forehead against the other's tanned one, as their long fingers intertwined._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now seven years since that time, a 25-year old Lelouch, with his same jet-black hair that now ended at his shoulders, was scolding his six year old son, Dace, that would look like a complete semi-replica of his father, if it weren't for the beautiful, violet irises he inherited maternally.

"But mommy-'_No butts_".

Dace released the interesting cables that were hooked up to an expensive camera, as his small, tanned hands were raised in the air as if a symbol of surrendering. Lelouch smiled at his son's innocence and began to look over his outfit to make sure it hadn't been messed up yet. Dace was dressed in a white, dress shirt that was tucked in his brown khaki shorts, with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist. Long, chocolate-colored, knee socks that covered his slender legs, as his brown loafers snuggled his small feet.

The boy rose from his spot on the ground, and ran to his mother's side as he hugged onto the older male's brown dress pants, nuzzling his caramel-locked mop into Lelouch's thigh. "Where's Lao?" Lelouch asked, as he noticed his other son was not on the photo shoot set. Dace shrugged his shoulders in response, as he looked up to his cherubic predecessor.

"Let's go find your brother" Lelouch sighed, as he held out his hand to his male offspring, who took it naturally. Lelouch's boots clacked on the concrete flooring, as the sound was followed by small footsteps.

The two walked over to the warehouse's elevator, and pressed the green, down button, as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. The metal doors opened, and showed a mirror image of a smaller Lelouch sitting on the ground. His outfit matched the exact one of his twin, as he looked up from the book he was reading with wide, emerald orbs.

"Mama" he whispered, as he placed a small white piece of paper in his book, as a page marker, and closed it shut.

"Lau, why are you sitting in an elevator shaft? A bad man could come in here and snatch you right up", Lelouch scolded in a worried tone. Lau looked away from his mother, before he saw a milk-white hand placed in front of him.

"Come on" Lelouch said, as a gentle smile moved onto his pink lips. Lau took the hand, as his mother helped him up from off the ground, and stepped outside the elevator's doors. Lelouch, dressed in similar attire as his two boys, except for his dark brown pants that went all the way down to his black boots, walked with his two children that were at each side of his hips, back to the photo shoot area.

"You're father is late again" Lelouch complained, as he watched the photographer walk towards their way.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Anya about my husband's absence; could you perhaps give us a few more minutes?" Lelouch asked politely, as the pink-haired woman nodded in agreement, before her emotionless eyes looked down to the two boy's by the older male's thighs. She bent down to their eye level, as the two boys stared back at her. Lau began to hide behind his mother's leg, trying to escape the woman's gaze while making a cute little pout.

She giggled at the boy, as she reached out her hand that hovered over the mini-lelouch, before messing the obsidian strands out of place. He whimpered at the touch, and once she had stop, he tried to fix his hair back into place.

"He's a little shy" said Lelouch, as he placed his hand onto Lau's shoulder.

"It's Fine" she replied, turning her back on the in-complete family as she began messing with her camera. Lelouch looked around the room, searching for the late Suzaku.

_Where are you, dummy?_

Amethyst orbs looked to the entrance of the room, as the elevator door began to open. Out came his late husband, Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku, dressed in his usual brown, britannian military uniform, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, as his boots made loud noises, walking in the direction of his family.

"Dad!" Dace yelled of joy, running up to his okaa-san and was scooped up into the air by his father's strong arms.

"How are ya, champ?" Suzaku chuckled, as he spun his giggling semi-replica in the air. Lelouch felt the need to yell at his husband for his tardiness, disappear from watching the exciting scene. Suzaku noticed his gorgeous partner across the room, holding hands with their other child, as he smiled to the look-a-likes.

"Ello beautiful~" Suzaku cooed, walking towards Lelouch and planting a sweet kiss on the blushing raven's lips.

"You're not getting off that easy, Kururugi" whispered Lelouch in annoyed tone, while Suzaku kneeled down to the ground and hugged Lau. He rose from the ground, and whispered into the raven's ear, "I'll make it up to you later tonight" in a seductive manner.

Lelouch's rosy cheeks darkened at the suggestive statement, while Dace looked up to his parents with curiosity.

"Can you make it up by buying us ice cream?" the young boy asked, displaying his best puppy-dog eyes. Suzaku looked down to his cunning son, as his cheek mucles contracted to form a smirk on his lips.

"Of Course! Well have to make a huge chocolate sundae mountain" th eleven emphasized by holding his arms out wide like a plane's wings.

"Yea! A-and with lots of sprinkles!" Dace joined in, as the two males giggled at the thought. Lelouch smiled at this and looked down to his smaller looking self, to find him covering his mouth with his hands as he giggled shyly.

"I'm ready" Ms. Anya called out to the family that looked over to the photographer who was setting up the umbrellas that covered the bright lights on the stage. Lelouch and Suzaku walked onto set first, sitting down on the white poster paper that covered the wall and some of the ground. The eleven crossed his legs apple sauce was, as he reached out for Lau. The ebony-haired boy walked towards his father, and sat in his lap as he watched his fraternal twin sit beside his mother.

Dace wrapped his arms around his mother's torso affectingly, as he looked towards the camera with a cheesy grin, as he closed his young, violet eyes shut. Suzaku began to copy his son's expression, while Lelouch and Lau sat up properly and plastered seductive smirks on their facial features as they looked to the photo-taking device.

"Aright, say cheese" said Anya in a monotone voice, as the entire Kururugi household said in unison 'cheese', before the lights blinded them.

_Click._

_

* * *

_

_In case any of you guys were wondering, you pronounce the boys names "__**Dace**__" as (Day-ce) and "__**Lau**__" as (Lowe). They both mean something too (it wasn't only because they're awesome names)._

_Next Chapter:__ "The Temptation of Innocence"__  
_

_~Chow~_


	2. The Temptation of  Innocence

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry It took me so long to get this updated. Well you've been rewarded with a __**lemon**__ in this chapter :] Enjoy to the fullest._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Scooby-Doo or Spider-Man trademark. __"Lord of the Flies" by William Golding.__ A silver mini-van or Code Geass- I simply own this plot and and a box of oreos : nothing more and nothing less._

_And I really wish for some more reveiws people D: let me know what you think of my story! (Im kinda feeling discouraged)  
_

_~Review my precious puppets~_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two-****"The Temptation of Innocence"**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

"Mommy, I want the Scooby-Doo gummies!" Dace whined to his mother, who was packing lunches for Suzaku and the twins to have on their Father-son Saturday outing. "Fine, but you better eat your carrots I packed: Lelouch responded, finally giving in to his child's plea. The raven looked over to the other end of the kitchen to his other son.

"Do you want anything special, Lau?"

Lau looked up to his mother with his father's same jade irises, glinting with innocence. "No thank you, mama" the Lelouch-look-a-like replied, messing with his fingers while sitting on a breakfast nook stool. Lelouch smiled to his polite son in delight before looking back down to the completed menu of snacks and sandwiches. He pulled out a big, thermal container from a shelf, and placed the edible substances inside the food carrier.

"Don't forget the drinks, mommy" Dace reminded his mom, walking over to the refrigerator in his spider-man pajamas, and got out four juice boxes before passing them to his mom.

Lau jumped down from his seat and strolled over to his forbearer, gripping onto the brit's long, pink nightgown as he began to whine and moan unhappily. "What's wrong hun?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone, placing the drinks inside the portable carrier before fitting it into the main one.

"Mama, I want to go back to sleep" Lau whined, nuzzling his black mop of hair into his mom's covered thigh.

"Your father will be here any minute now" said Lelouch , zipping up the carrier and hung the strap attached to it over his own shoulder. He stepped up to the front door to place it down next to the entrance, as his two boys followed behind him like a mother duck and her baby chicks would.

* * *

**(Suzaku's P.O.V)**

"I'm home!" Suzaku yelled as he stepped inside his apartment. The eleven had just come from weight-lifting at his workplace's personal gym. He walked to his and Lelouch's bedroom, and threw the smelly gym bag to the floor, as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom connected to the private chamber. Suzaku smiled auspiciously, slipping off his sweat jacket and pants while starring at the water closet's door. Only wearing his birthday suit, the eleven tip-toed towards the bathroom door, and opened it a tiny bit as a breeze of steam crept outside the room into the eleven's face.

Emerald orbs caught sight of a white figure through the fog, which was sitting by the bath tub.

'_Lelouch? What's he doing?'_, questioned Suzaku, stretching his neck out to get a better view of the shape. The brunette covered his mouth with his calloused hand as he gasped at the sight in front of him.

Inside was his nude husband, sitting on his bum with his legs spread apart but still straight so that his knees were leveled with his chest. The brit's erected member stood high in the air while his dainty hand rubbed up and down his own shaft in a building pace.

Suzaku blushed and felt his own groin hardening at the exotic scene, as he looked up above Lelouch's waist.

The sweaty male parted his firm lips to moan out some gibberish, while flipping his ebony bangs out of his face to show half-lid, violet irises swollen with lust and ecstasy. Lelouch moved his arm upwards as his lips were covered by the front of his wrists, as if he was trying to shield his face away from embarrassment if there was another person watching him.(well there was, but he didn't know that)

'_This is so dream-like'_, Suzaku said internally. The curly-headed parent thoughts were interrupted from a high-pitched squeal made by the britain. Suzaku reverted his attention back to Lelouch and flushed a darker shade of red.

The raven was now on all fours, as his sticky fingers stretched out his pink whole in his back end that was raised highly in the air. He stuck two long fingers inside the tight muscle, and moved it in and out in a repetitive motion. Seductive, purple eyes stayed closed by dark eyelids and long eye lashes as his hips began to rock along with the pattern.

Suzaku turned his gaze away from his masturbating lover, before his ears perked up at the name he heard.

"Nmh.._Suza_" Lelouch moaned loudly, with a bit of drool leaking from his watery mouth. Emerald orbs locked onto the raven's shaking frame as the other was facing in the opposite direction.

'_Lelouch' _

The eleven stepped inside the steamy bathroom towards the startled Lelouch, as he got on all fours while hovering over the raven. "Suzaku?" the embarrassed brit asked, as the eleven pulled out pale, tenacious digits.

"I'm here, Lu" said Suzaku in a low murmur, before penetrating the brit with his hardened groin. Tears built up in the pale-skinned male's eye ducts as he gave out a sharp cry.

"You so tight" the eleven whispered, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, while he leaned down to the brit's ear and murmured the word 'Relax' in softened tone. After most of the pain subsided and the raven's muscles loosened up, Lelouch made a small whimper as a sign to move. Suzaku began to thrust inward and out of the brit's hot cavern at the sound of his request.

"Aah! Right there!" Lelouch yelled, as he was answered by the eleven's meat pounding his sweet spot over and over, never moving completely out of his lover's warmth hole.

Suzaku placed his calloused hands onto the brit's small hips, gripping on the sides of his pelvic bone to slam rougher inside.

"Suz-ahh! Suza-Suzaku!". Lelouch fell to his elbows, as his back end stood in the air against the eleven's abdomen.

"I-I'm about to come" Suzaku muttered in a alluring voice, as he bit on the raven's red cartilage.

The eleven gave a few more thrusts before releasing in sync with his partner underneath him. The brunette collapsed onto the petite male underneath him on the bathroom's floor. The only thing they could hear other than the rain of hot water coming from the bath tub, was their increased heart rates as they laid on top of each other.

Lelouch didn't pay attention to the odd feeling of the sticky substance on his stomach and leaking out his backend, because of being distracted by the eleven's gentle kisses on his neck. Suzaku stopped and rose up onto his elbows, before turning the white-skinned male on his back; as green met purple.

"Why were you doing _that_ by your self? Suzaku queried, his husband's cheeks filling with blood.

"You-You've been working so much lately, I've ju-just been lonely" Lelouch explained in a soft tone , watching the eleven rise up from the ground and get a towel.

Suzaku sat back on the floor next to the lying Lelouch and threw the black towel over his soiled body. The raven-haired male sprouted up, pulling the towel around his sweaty boney shoulders, and covered the rest of him self as he sat up, with only his mop of black strands, pixie face, and slender neck showing.

"So sorry, love" murmured Suzaku who leaned in and kissed the brit's pale forehead. He parted his lips from the white forehead, and pressed them against Lelouch's. His wet muscle licked the raven's bottom lip to ask for the entrance as he was allowed, but was met by something different.

Lelouch began to lick the eleven's tongue in reply, as their oral muscles tangled and fought for dominance over the other. Their heated tongues began to become dry, as they parted for a moment replenish their dry muscles with saliva, before continuing their previous activity. After a few more seconds of their doggy-style make out, the couple

disconnected, starring back at one another with passion-filled eyes.

"I think I'll try to ask my boss about shortening or changing my hours" said Suzaku, smiling at the grin his lover made in response. Lelouch's violet orbs looked around the sticky and wet substances that were splattered near them on the tiled floor.

"We should probably take a shower" the brit chuckled, lifting up from his spot on the ground and discarding the towel as it fell to the ground. Suzaku followed his lead into the hot shower without making a sound. Lelouch stepped right underneath the warm water, while the eleven picked up a bar of soap and wash cloth, before scrubbing the raven's pale chest.

He smiled at the fading scar under the raven's speddo line from where their beautiful boys were brought out to the world through. Lelouch noticed the eleven's stare, and blushed crimson as he wrapped his arms around his torso in a hugging manner, trying to hide it.

"Why are you trying to hiding it? It's nothing to be self-conscious about….it's kind of like a badge of strength" Suzaku chuckled, kneeling down in the bath tub next to Lelouch's groin, and moved his pried his scrawny arms away, before kissing the mark affectionally.

The brit yelped at the touch, as his torso was given sweet kissed by his partner, and looked down to meet the eleven's emerald irises starring back.

"Can I ask you something, Lu?" asked Suzaku , who was answered with a nod from the brit.

"Do you think it's strange that Dace and Lau haven't barged in here or made any noises?" he questioned, as Lelouch's features began to express true horror. The brit pulled the shower curtain back, and jumped out of the shower to go pick up the black towel lying on the ground. Vert eyes watched the male wrap the cloth around his chest and run out of the bathroom. Suzaku got out of the shower, turned it off and wrapped him self in a towel that was close by, around the waist before following his husband to the twin's shared bedroom.

"I just cleaned their room yesterday!" Lelouch complained; before he slammed the door open.

Inside was a decent-sized bedroom for two grade schoolers, with two twin beds sitting parallel from each other, decorated with multi-colorful letters of the alphabet on the comforter sets, while the rest of the furniture was a light and dark blue. The walls and drawers were a white-coated color, which complimented the neat room nicely.

The only thing that was displeasing about the bedroom was that the hyper boys weren't there- and that was _bad_.

The dripping parents stood there, scanning the room over and over as if the boys have wiggled into the small space and cracks behind their beds or other tiny corners of the room that couldn't be seen by the naked eye.

The couple's search was interrupted by a large banging noise of metal against another surface, coming from the kitchen.

"Kami" Suzaku said under his breath in japanesse, as he and Lelouch ran towards the cooking area to discover a horrible scene.

Right in front of the pair was a puddle of metal pots and plastic plates, scattered around the floor, as the small twins (wearing pots on their heads like hats) looked up to their parents with eyes of suprisal and resentment.

"Dace and Lau Kururugi!" Lelouch barked in a dark voice, as an iniquitous aura began to crept overt his demeanor.

"Lu, don't go to har**-'Get your butts in the time-out corner NOW!**"

Lau began whimpering before he bursted into tears at the harshness of his mother's tone, and held onto his sibling's hand as they walked out of the messy kitchen. Suzaku's heart ached at the sound of his son's cries, but did nothing as he watched the two exit the room.

Lelouch bent down to the ground, picking up some of the scattered plates, before Suzaku kneeled down to the floor to help.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Suzaku.

"I hate it as much as you do, but they've got to learn" Lelouch whispered, taking the stacks of cooking wear from the eleven and rose up to put them in the sink.

"I'll go check on them...you get ready to go take them to the park" said Lelouch while walking out of the kitchen to go check on the kids.

Suzaku stood up from the tiled floor, and tip-toed towards the twins' bedroom to watch the brit. He stood by the door, peeping inside like a curious child, saw the twins sitting on their bed's, facing in the other direction of the other one's back towards the wall. Lelouch sat next to the crying replica of him self as he tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, mama" Lau repeated in a nasally voice, over and over again. Lelouch patted him on the back, before moving his hand in a circular pattern against it, in a comforting motion. "It's okay, Lau" replied his mother, in a kinder tone than from earlier.

After a few minutes, Lau's whines died out as he nuzzled his head into his mom's wet chest. Suzaku looked over to his other son, who turned around to the pair on the other side of the room, with a look of guilt.

'Dace must of been the ring leader again' Suzaku thought, before he walked into the room and was given stares from the other male's occupying the room.

"So, have you both apologized to your mother"?

All the males looked over to Dace, who began to look down to his hands that were laying in his lap.

"Sorry mommy" he said in a soft voice.

"It's okay Dace, just try not to do it next time" said Lelouch as he moved Lau to sit up so he could get up from the bed. "I'll get the boys dressed, so get ready" the brit said to Suzaku, as he was replied by a simple nod and the eleven's back facing him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

'_Why couldn't Lelouch get something more manly like…like a…red explorer! But nooo…he had to get a __**fucking**__ soccer mom car!_' Suzaku complained, turning the wheel of the silver mini-van to turn right. In the back, the twins were giggling about some television snow they watched last night, before Dace started poking Lau in the side, for no apparent reason.

"Stop it, Dace"

"_Make Me"_

"I said- _Stop_!"

"**STOP IT!"**

"You two, _quit it_!" yelled the eleven, trying to concentrate on the road. The two stayed quiet the entire car ride, until they finally reached the park.

Suzaku turned off the ignition, stepped out of the bus, and walked to the back of the van tog et out the food carrier from the trunk. Lau and Dace opened the mini-van's doors and jumped out , running to the back to help their father carry the food and drinks. After giving everyone something to carry, the family walked over to the huge playground to go set it down.

"Remember to stay close to each other, and don't go anywhere that I cant see you" ordered Suzaku as the twins bobbed their heads in unison before running off to the jungle gym. The eleven set the carrier down next to a occupied bench, jumping at the sight and loud shrill he got from a tall, blond male sitting on the bench yelling "Hey man!".

Emeralds orbs brightened as he remembered the male as his old friend from Ashford academy and Officer Candidate School, Gino Weinberg.

"Hey Gino, hadn't seen you in a while! How have you been?"

"Oh you know..just taking care of the fam and all"

"Yea, I forgot about Milly and you for a minute there...how's Jeanette?" The brunette asked, remembering the eloped pair getting pregnant about the same time as he and Lelouch did.

"Milly's doing well, but it's not just Jeanette anymore- we've got two more now!" Gino replied, pointing towards the jungle gym to a group of two blonde-haired, female, toddlers playing in the sandbox with a girl that shared the same features of the two, but seemed much closer to the twin's age.

"Ashley and Christina…but it feels like I have three more Milly's than daughters" he said with a sigh, which made the eleven laugh.

After Suzaku's chuckles died out, the blonde looked over to his side of the bench, and pulled out two apple juice boxes from a huge beach bag. He rose up and passed one to Suzaku with a smile, as the eleven took it happily. In unison, they punched their straws through the boxes designated holes, and slurped the artificially-flavored goodness. The blonde male stopped drinking the refreshment, as a memory of a certain rebellious, ebony-haired britannian flooded his mind.

"How's Lelouch? And the twins?"

"He's doing great, and the twins are too" Suzaku replied, doing the same motion made by the blonde earlier and pointing out to Dace who was chasing Jeanette down a slide. The girl's blonde locks bounced against her back, as she slid down the huge slide that was shaped as helix, with Dace right behind her tail. Giggling and laughing, his hands gripped onto the back of her pink dress, as they collided, chuckling at the other.

"Where's Lau?" Suzaku questioned, mostly to him self, searching for the younger twin of the two. Gino tried to help his bud, and spotted a little mirror image of the older Lamperouge child , sitting by a oak tree on the outskirts of the jungle gym, reading a book.

"I'm guessing that's him" the blonde announced, pointing his index finger at the ebony-haired child in the shade. Forest green orbs followed where the blonde's finger was pointing, and stood up from his spot on the comfy bench, walking over to the young boy.

"Hey buddy, why are you all by yourself?" the eleven asked in a caring tone towards his half-bred son, while taking a seat next to the small body in the grass.

"I want to read my book" Lau responded, his eyes never leaving the apricot pages of the book he was currently interested in.

"But don't you want to go play with your brother?...he sure looks like he's having fun with those girls_-'I don't to play with other people'_", Lau interrupted , as a pout on his cute features. The eleven chuckled at his son's motives, which made Lau jump at the sound.

"Lau, you cant keep your brother all to yourself, he might want to play with others-' **but he's**_** my**_** brother!"**. Suzaku blinked a bit at the boy's voice going an octave higher as he tried to explained, and grinned at the naïve child.

"You have to learn to share him with everyone else, Lau"

"**B-But I don't want to!" **Lau yelled in the same pitch used earlier. The two fell into an awkward silence, as Suzaku tried to give the boy some time to calm down so they wouldn't make a scene. The brunette looked down to the small text in his son's book, and tried to scan what the words said.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked with curiosity, as Lau looked up from his book to his father with the same green orbs, shining brightly of glee.

"Lord of the Flies" he answered in excitement, looking back down to his book, and then to his to side to pick up a small red book.

"What's that?"

"It's my dicksheanary, it helps me find words I might not know" said Lau, turning the apricot pages in the book to the "m" section. Suzaku had to hold back laughing at his son's misconception of the pronunciation of the word 'dictionary' although, the eleven admired his child's dedication to reading and learning new words.

The two's conversation was interrupted by the shrill of laughter coming from Dace and the three Weinberg sisters, who were playing a game of tag. Suzaku stared down to see Lau watching the other children play with his brother and a small grin form on his lips.

Dace stopped in his tracks, and looked over to his father and brother before running towards them. Jeanette stared at the male who was leaving in the midst of the game, and followed him, with her smaller sisters a step behind her.

The older twin stopped in front of Lau, and tried to catch his breathe.

"Lau…do-do you want to come play tag with us?"

Lau looked around as if his brother was talking to someone else, before he face him once more with a blush creping over his cheeks.

"Su-Sure" he whispered happily, standing up from the ground, and turning back to their father.

"Can you watch my books, daddy?" he asked in the giddiest voice.

Suzaku nodded in agreement, and was given the collections of literature in his hands by the younger twin, before he ran back to the jungle gym with his brother and new friends.

Suzaku smiled at the sight of his sons' playing and laughing as the world's evil and temptation couldn't even tarnish this precious moment of his life.

* * *

_So the book Lau is reading is what I read in 9__th__ grade! So that's a pretty darn smart six year old. I kinda already fell head over heels for him 3_

_**Well I have a question for you: **_

"_**Who's your favorite so far: Dace or Lau?" **_

_Next Chapter: "School Days"_

_~Chow~_


End file.
